


If I Could Do It Again

by Fiirestar



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lying About How They Got Together, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiirestar/pseuds/Fiirestar
Summary: Casey and Owen have fun messing with their friends and family.





	If I Could Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mars_and_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/gifts).



They weren't sure who started it. Scratch that, Casey did. Owen automatically caught onto the game, though. It was basically tradition at this point. And it all started with one question.

"How'd you get together?"

Casey and Owen couldn't just say "we had a one night stand and avoided each other for about two weeks before growing up." That would be embarrassing. But that's not why they did it. Well...it's a good portion, but not the main. They were at a family gathering with Casey's family and it was boring.

"How did you guys get together?" Casey's sister asked, her husband by her side. Casey smiled.

"Well I was in college horny and broke and I needed money. Owen was horny and wealthy enough so he became my sugar daddy." Casey lied with an amused smirk. Owen choked on his drink as everyone stared in shock.

"Casey-"

"Yes daddy?"

"Oh my God! Stop! That's not true!" Owen objected as he shook his head with his hands up in a defensive motion. He took a small step back as well.

"He's right. I was out of college too."

"Casey!" exclaimed Owen as his eyes got wider. Casey just laughed. Owen caught sight of the murderous look in Mr. Parker's eyes.

"Casey Parker you had better be joking," Mr. Parker growled, not breaking eye contact with Owen. Casey laughed again.

"Yeah I'm joking." Casey laughed

"I almost killed your boyfriend."

"I bet."

"Mr. Parker and Mrs. Parker, I'm sorry he put that idea in your head. I would never—"

"Yeah. I know, Owen." Mrs. Parker comforted

"I'll get you back for this." threatened Owen as he took a sip of his drink. Casey looked at him with a mischievous look. He hummed and turned back to his sister.

"So how did you guys really get together?"

"Where's the fun in just telling you?" Casey asked

* * *

The next time it happened they were at a gathering with coworkers. A difficult surgery was successful and they celebrated. Drinks at Joe's, the place where it all started. Of course not many knew that.

"You know, you guys never _did_ tell us how you ended up together." Cristina said randomly

"Really? Well I found out that Casey worked in a strip club." Owen started casually. Casey froze in place. Okay so this is the revenge. Gotcha.

"Owen—"

"He gave me a lap dance and I convinced him to get a better job. He was hesitant at first because it is hard to get a good job. Especially in this city. But he caved and worked at a cafe for a while instead. Then he got the job at the hospital. And here we are."

"Casey I gotta say I'm surprised-"

"Yeah he can move, alright." complimented Owen as he discreetly pinched Casey's ass. Casey let out a little gasp and turn to face his boyfriend. Fine. Two can play at that game. Casey kissed Owen and as soon as he felt Owen deepen the kiss he pulled away.

"And I gotta say that Owen has great moves too. He's like Michael Jackson in bed. Isn't that right, babe?"

"Casey!"

"Right. I'm not drunk enough for this conversation. I will be right back." Meredith sighed

"I will join you." Derek called as he followed. Cristina walked away as well. Casey smiled as Owen sighed.

"You can't just let me have one?" Owen asked

"Not even in your dreams, lover boy." Casey teased.

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple birthday. Casey's to be exact. Everything went to shit. Casey's family interacted with coworkers and the question popped up again.

"How did you two get together."

"Wasn't it at a strip club?"

"Casey said Owen was his sugar daddy."

"Owen said he rescued Casey while they were in the military."

"Wait what? I thought they were sky diving and Owen kissed Casey to calm him down."

"Casey said he operated on Owen when he stabbed him with a scalpel."

"All of that is a lie. They got together because their awkwardness around each other was messing with the atmosphere in my work place. I locked them in the on call room until they got together." Miranda explained

"Miranda!" The couple yelled

"You two were messing with everyone's heads! I won't let that interfere with their work as well!" Miranda replied

"She was the one helping us come up with stories!" Owen said quickly. Playful arguing commenced until it was time to sing Happy Birthday. Casey wished that some new peolpe would start working at the hospital so he could mess with them too. And boy was he happy when they went back to work.

 


End file.
